


It's a Hard Life

by Brandon_p



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Freddie is the prince, M/M, Medieval AU, Reincarnation, they fall in love, tragic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandon_p/pseuds/Brandon_p
Summary: Prince Freddie Mercury and hairdresser Jim Hutton meet one faithfull day. They fall in love but society stands in the way. They must fight for their love and for their lives in the kingdom of Rhye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this AU and I will defintly be writting more.  
> -Brandon

Jim Hutton was a hairdresser, just a hairdresser in the city Rhye in the UK. Though originally from Ireland he moved to Rhye some years ago to find a job. He was also gay, which was a crime in Rhye but he didn't have time for love anyway. “I must say, Jim, you are the best hairstylist in all of Rhye,” said Sir Elton, one of his regulars and was quite wealthy, he tipped well also. 

“It's a pleasure Sir Elton, when will you be-” he was cut off when he saw the commotion coming from outside. 

“Looks like the prince is here” and they both walked over to the window and saw the hundreds of people crowded in the sweets, as well as the prince's guards. 

“Isn’t he the most handsome fellow in the world” and “I would kill to be Lady Austin”, Jim just rolled his eyes. Bomi and Jer Mercury where the queen and king of London that lived in Rhye, they had one son, Prince Freddie Mercury. The man the woman was talking about and the crown jewel of the country, 

“Isn’t he magnificent?” Sir Elton said as he looked on in amazement.

“Who are all those other?” Jim asked and Elton explained. 

The Royal family was riding down the street in golden carriages with white horses pulling them along. In the first carriage, there was the magnificent Freddie Mercury himself and his lovely fiance Lady Mary Austin, she was considered the most beautiful woman in Rhye. In the second there was Sir Mercury's entourage who traveled with him. Sir Brian May, his friend and also worked for the science department for Rhye, Sir Roger Taylor who was his stylist and travel musician. Last was Sir John Deacon who an inventor. Jim couldn't give two shits but he was curious.  

Jim did think Freddie was handsome, his outfit this time was a red jumpsuit with eyeballs and feathers (The It’s a hard life costume). “I heard he will be holding a ball in two nights, will you be attending?” he asked. 

“I have no interest” Jim answered honestly and got back to what he was doing. 

“Well, I will see you in a fortnight,” Sir Elton said as he left the shop and Jim waved his goodbyes. 

Later that night. 

“Did you see the parade?” Peter Freestone asked as he entered his friend Jim’s flat. 

“You didn’t join them?” he asked, not looking up from his work. 

“The queen needed me,” Peter said. He worked as the personal assistant for Prince Freddie and they were very close. He spent most of his time in the castle but he also spent a lot of time with Jim. 

“Did you see the outfit he was wearing?”. 

“I thought it looked nice” he commented and he walked over to where Jim was in the sitting room. “Are you going to the ball?”. 

“No” he answered quickly. 

“It will be amazing, everyone will be their, including me” and he tried begging. 

“Will there be booze?” asking the important questions.

“Yes”. 

“ Okay, fine” he agreed grudgingly, at least he wouldn't be lonely since Peter would be there.

“Yay,” he seemed more excited than Jim did “How about we head to the tavern to celebrate” and he pulled Jim up from his armchair. 

“I could drink” and they walked down their favorite pub called Heaven. 

 

It was busy that night but Jim wasn't complaining. He and Peter found a spot near the waitress and near a loud party of drinkers. Most people in the tavern where drunk or on their way. Jim didn't get paid a lot but he always made time to go to the tavern at least once a week. This night would be different.

As Jim sipped on his drink he noticed Sir Roger Taylor near the bar, sitting with who looked like Sir Brian May and John Deacon. “Good evening” Jim heard someone say and looked over to see if it was Peter but he seemed to have disappeared into the crowd of people. He looked forward and saw a man with a mask on, which was not uncommon and many people were wearing masks that night. The mask covered the top part of his face but he did see his mouth, big brown eyes, and his brown skin. 

“Good evening,” he said to the man who was wearing a quite simple outfit and had long black hair with bangs. 

“Can buy you a drink” The man started with and moved closer to Jim. 

“How about I buy you one” Jim shot back, he knew the man was trying to flirt with him. 

“That would be lovely” and he ordered his drink. “Can I have your name?” he asked while sipping on his drink. 

“Jim Hutton” he replied and say the man held out his hand to shake but instead of a handshake the stranger brought the hand to his lips. 

“That’s a lovely name Jim” and he gave a little smile. 

“Can I have your?” he asked. 

“Call me F”. 

“Okay, sir F” and he shot the stranger a smile. From what he could see the stranger “F” was very good looking. 

“Your very handsome,” F said as he stared at Jim lovingly. 

“Thank you, I’m average” Jim didn't think he was anything special. “I bet your beautiful without that mask” and he reached for the strangers mask. 

“No, I’m nothing” and he saw the man start to blush. “Are you with someone?”. 

“Just a friend” Jim knew he was talking about a girlfriend or boyfriend. 

“No lady has been loved by you yet” he sounded surprised.   

“I’m not really looking for one right now” and he looked down at his drink “Women are not my type”. 

“Are you waiting for love to fall from the sky?” the way he said it sounded so poetic to Jim. 

“You seemed to fall from the sky, so it must be possible” and he smiled at the stranger. 

“Maybe” was all the stranger said before going in to kiss Jim. The kiss was nice, Jim didn't fight back and kissed the stranger back. When they pulled away they just stared at each other for a few seconds until the stranger looked over to Brian who made a face saying it was time to go. “I have to go” and he chugged down his drink. “Will I see you again?”. 

“If you find me again then yes” and the stranger smiled at him. 

“Goodnight Jim”. 

“Goodnight F” and the man was gone like he was never there before. Jim felt his lips for a few seconds before going to look for Peter. 

 

“Do you notice anything different about him?” Peter had been questioning Jim about the stranger since they left the tavern. 

“No, I only saw half of his face” Jim replied as they walked past a crowd of drinkers.

“He kissed you?” Peter was still in awe.

“Yep, pretty good kisser”. 

“he flirted and you kissed him back”. 

“I had a few drinks I was feeling bold, I would have told him to screw off if I wasn't” and they approached his flat. 

“Maybe you'll see him at the ball, even more, a reason to be excited” Peter seemed more excited than him. 

“Probably not” Jim wasn't really looking for love. 

“Your no fun” and they both laughed. “I will meet you outside the castle before the ball to let you in”.

“Fine, goodnight Peter” and he waved bye. 

As Jim laid down in bed he thought of the stranger. He seemed so mesmerizing and so strange, Jim didn’t know what to think of the man. He kept replaying the same words the stranger had told him in his head.  _ “Are you waiting for love to fall from the sky?” _ such a weird thing to say, but the stranger was right. 

Jim was waiting for love to fall from the sky. That night he dreamed of the stranger and fell asleep with those words repeating themselves.

* * *

 

“How do I look?” Jim asked Peter who was looking at his outfit. Jim never went to one of these balls so he had to borrow an outfit from one of his friends that just fit him. 

“Lovely Jimmy,” Peter said, he was wearing a high-end outfit that the prince lent him. Jim’s was fancy but not too expensive. 

“Shouldn't you be with the prince?” Jim asked as they started leaving his flat, he passes many Nobel men riding in carriages towards the palace.

“I told him I brought a friend so he let me off to come to get you”. The palace was in the center of the city, it was a huge white building with towers and gold accents. The most beautiful piece of architecture in the entire country. 

“Did you bring the invitation?” Jim was nervous about not being able to get in.  

“Yes,” and they started hearing the loud music from all the way down the road coming from the castle. 

“How many people will be attending?”. 

“A few hundreds” Peter answered as they approached the castle. Jim was kind of embarrassed when he saw all the fancy outfits compared to him but he kept going nonetheless. “Have you ever seen the inside of the castle?”. 

“No” Jim was already amazed and he wasn't even inside yet. He admired all the gold detailing and statues that stood in the front garden. Most of all the beautiful flowers and trees. 

“Who are you?” a man said as they got to the front door of the castle where everyone was supposed to go to enter. The man was none other than Sir Paul Prenter, leader of the Bobbies and Peelers (Police) and in charge of security in the castle. He was the type of person who picked on poor people to do as he said and receive no punishment of backlash because of it. Jim and Peter were not a fan of him. 

“My guest, Sir Prenter” Peter said it with a mocking tone and scolded at the man. 

“Fine” was all Paul said in a disgusted tone and gave Jim a death glare. Jim just smiled back as they entered the palace.      

 

The main event was just starting. They all gathered in the grand ballroom that had a grand staircase in the middle and on the side.  At the top of the staircase stood kind and queen Balsara, Roger Taylor, Brian May, and John Deacon. Brian May stepped up first to the top of the staircase and blew a trumpet that grew the attention of everyone there. Jim and Peter were just entering as this all started happening, 

“Greeting Ladies and Gentlemen” Brian started as all eyes landed on him. “Thank you for joining us this night, and the king and queen thank you for your continued loyalty and support” and everyone applauded. “Without further ado, It is my great honor to introduce King Bomi Bulsara and Queen Jer Bulsara” and Roger and John started playing a beautiful melody on a drum and string instrument as the king and queen came down. Everyone in the room applauded and they took their place in the two thrones in front of the ballroom. 

“Next is the son and next in line for the throne after king Bomi, Freddie Mercury and his fiance Mary Austin” and the melody started up again and through the big doors on the stairs opened and the man and woman came out. Jim just stared in awe. The man was wearing a short army jacket with studs and a pair of checkered leggings, he looked like an angel. All the women in the room were going crazy as he walked down and as he smiled and waved. Then as he stopped in the middle of the stairs Jim noticed something. 

Prince Freddie was staring straight at him, right in the eyes and smiling. Jim hoped he wasn't imagining things, then he winked. Jim looked behind him to see if he was staring at someone else but no one seemed to be behind him. He continued the rest of the way down the stairs and looked at Jim the entire time. “Is he looking at me?” Jim asked Peter who was also looking up in awe. 

“I think he is” Peter answered and made his way towards the thrones and near where Freddie would be sitting like he was supposed to do. Then the melody ended and another started then everyone went to dancing. Jim switched between partners for a little while and noticed the Freddie was still staring at him and whispering things to Peter. Jim made his way to the bar on one side of the ballroom. His drink wasn't very good but he drank it anyway, he tried to focus on anything other than Freddie. 

He didn't really wanna stay much longer but he stayed for Peter’s sake. Then Jim noticed Peter making his way over to him. “How are you enjoying yourself?” he asked. 

“Fine, kind of bored” he answered honestly and looked down at his drink. 

“Go out to the garden” was all he said. 

“Why?” Jim asked as he followed after Peter. 

“You’ll see” and he winked at Jim before heading back to the front of the ballroom. 

 

Jim thought the inside of the castle was beautiful but he was much more fascinated by the garden. No One was out their cause everyone was busy enjoying themselves inside. Jim didn’t know why Peter told him to come out there but it seemed better outside than inside. The stars were shining and the flowers were in bloom since it was spring. Jim looked at a particular type of rose that was a bright shade of yellow. 

“It's a Rosa hemisphaerica,” a voice said that sent Jim a scare and he looked back to see who the voice belonged to. It was prince Freddie who was standing near him with a big smile on his face and he slowly walked towards Jim. 

“Your majesty-” Jim started but he got starstruck when the prince was only a few meters away from him. 

“I know I seem to fall from the sky” and then Jim suddenly recognized the princes' voice.

“It’s you-” and before Jim could get out more he felt the same familiar kiss on his lips as their lips made a passionate dance in a kiss.    

“It’s you” was all Freddie said and he held Jim’s cheek in his hand. “I know this is sudden” and he shook his head and looked down at the ground. 

“It’s fine” and Jim kissed him again and Freddie ran his hand through Jim’s hair.

“Would you like to dance?” the prince asked and took Jim’s hand with his. 

“It would be my pleasure” and they got into a dance stance and Freddie laid his head against Freddie’s chest. Jim wasn't much for dancing but he felt like he was floating in the air and he moved with ease. He never felt this way before and was pretty sure he would never feel it again and Freddie felt the same. 

Little did they know that above them on the balcony someone was watching the two men. Sir Paul Prenter was watching and listening and plotting. 


	2. Right from the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie's world starts to fall apart. He and Jim come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings on this chapter: Rape, it's suggested, nothing too graphic. Hope you enjoy the chapter.   
> -Brandon

_ Dear, my darling Jim _

_ I have never my heart beat as fast as when i am around you. I fear i will have a heart attack when you touch me. You haunt my dreams and thought everyday. I see your eyes and lips in my slumber and i always feel warm at the thought. I feel as if I am the flower and you are the sun that makes me bloom. I miss your touches. Hope we can see eachother again. I’m sending this letter through my most trusted acquaintance. I Hope i see you in my dreams again.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Freddie  _

 

_ Dear, Freddie _

_ Your words seem to touch my soul. The way you write makes me picture the works coming from your voice. I miss your voice and smile. I have also been blessed with dreams. Dreams of us dancing and holding hands. I sound like a little boy who has just met his first love. I would love to see you, give me a time and place. I will go. I have never felt this kind of love.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Jim  _

 

_ Dear, Jim _

_ Meet me near the fountain at midnight. I will wait for you  _

_ Love, _

_ Freddie  _

 

These are just some of the letters sent between the two lovers. Since that night at the ball, this had become routine. After dancing and kissing it seemed so hard to leave each other, but they made the promise to meet again. Freddie had entrusted John Deacon with the task of delivering them in the early morning. Freddie hid them very carefully so as not to get caught by his parents or his fiance. 

“You have your meeting at noon,” Brian said as Freddie sat with his men during breakfast. He loved eating with Brian, John, and Roger around. 

“What?” Freddie snapped out of his daydreams about Jim and looked straight at the taller gentlemen. 

“Seems the prince is off today” Roger commented as he took a bite of his ham.  

“What troubles you, Freddie?” John asked. 

“Nothing, just got lost in thought” and he shook his head before saying “With whom?”. 

“The Prince of France” Brian answered simply, he was also in charge of making sure Freddie never forgot anything cause he was very forgetful. Freddie still remembered when he first saw the three men before him: Brian had been first before he was studying at the university but Freddie met him one day on the streets when he noticed Brian singing something.  

_ Don't you hear my call though you're many years away? _

_ Don't you hear me calling you? _

_ Write your letters in the sand for the day I take your hand _

_ In the land that our grandchildren knew.  _

Freddie had been on a trip through town and applauded when he stopped singing. Then there was Roger. Roger had been a merchant and when Freddie was walking through the marketplace, Roger took the opportunity to try and sell him stuff. Freddie noticed the drums near the stall and asked Roger to play and Freddie was mesmerized by the sound. John had been recently hired at the castle and he did have musical abilities but also Freddie took to the man nicely and they had become friends. 

“Were you thinking of the man at the tavern?” Roger asked and gave a devilish grin at Freddie's, who turned bright red.

“Maybe..” Freddie answered and everyone at the table laughed. Freddie was okay with talking about it with them and they all knew that none of it could leave this room. 

“Do you need my help with tonight?” John was asking about the plan of sneaking out of the castle to meet Jim. 

“No, I know my way” and Freddie was right, he has sneaked out of the castle many times and had never gotten caught, This time it felt riskier. 

_ Later that afternoon... _

The meeting went fine. The king did most of the talking while Freddie just listened, he had Peter Freestone (who he called Phoebe) with him. Freddie was in his chamber that afternoon, looking over official papers that he had no interest in reading. Peter made it better by having someone to talk to while everyone else was away. Then there was a knock on his door.  

“Good evening,” Peter said as he opened the door and was met with the face of a servant girl. 

“Good evening, Sir Prenter would like to meet with the prince” and she looked at Freddie who was still working at his desk. 

“In a minute,” Peter said as he walked over to Freddie. “Freddie, Paul wants to meet with you” and Freddie groaned in annoyance. He hated Paul just as much as everyone else did. 

“Must I go?” he complained and started getting up from the desk. 

“Yes” and before Freddie could leave Peter pulled Freddie close. “Be careful Freddie” was all he said before Freddie followed the servant to where Paul wanted to meet him 

 

Freddie didn't like Paul, he thought he was a creep. He also noticed how Paul liked to touch Freddie whenever he was around like trying to flirt. Freddie pushed him off every time. Freddie didn't know he was walking into a trap. “Here is Sir Prenter,” The servant lady said obediently as they arrived in Paul’s personal chambers. Freddie had never been here before. 

“Good now go” He always treated the servants with disrespect, that pissed Freddie of. 

“What did you call me down for Paul?” Freddie felt uncomfortable being in such a small place with only him and Paul. 

“I wanted to tell you something” and he moved behind Freddie to close the door, everything in Freddie told him to run but he didn't. 

“What is it?” and he wrapped his arms around himself like some kind of armor against Pauls glances. Then Paul walked so close that there was probably only an inch between them, Freddie could smell his breath.  

“I know about your secret” and he touched Freddie's hair but Freddie pushed his hand away. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about” and he turned away and reached for the door handle. Before he had the chance to leave he was stopped. 

“About your secret lover” and he stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around to face Paul. 

“How do you-”. 

“I saw you guys out in the garden” and he stepped close to Freddie. 

“What do you want from me?” He knew how Paul worked, he took advantage of people to get something he wanted. 

“I want you” and he kissed Freddie. Freddie felt himself throw up in his mouth and he pushed Paul away.

“What the fuck-” and he felt Paul grab hold of his wrists with a hard grip. 

“Listen to me whore” and he was all up in Freddie’s face. For the first time, Freddie felt genuinely scared. “You will give yourself to me or I will tell everyone, including your pretty face about that man” he sounded like a snake. 

“Is that a threat?” He had to resist every urge in him to kick Paul right in the balls.

“Yes it is” and he kissed Freddie again and he fought back but he stopped fighting when he felt hands around his throat. “Do as I say” he said in the most menacing tone and Freddie knew there was no way of winning this. So he gave in. 

“Okay” and Paul kissed him again and around his neck and his chest. Freddie felt tears coming. 

“Don't cry prince” the word price sounded so dirty coming from him. 

“Fuck you” was all he said and he let Paul have his way.

* * *

 

Everything hurt. His mouth hurt, his neck hurt from when Paul held him, his knees hurt from being on the floor while Paul shoved his cock down his throat. What hurts most of all was his soul, but what got him through was thinking of Jim. Jim was the only thing that kept him going now. He wanted to throw up and crawl into a hole, but he had the stuff to do that day. 

When Paul was finally done with him all Paul said was “You can go now” and that was it and he kicked Freddie out of his room. Freddie couldn’t go back to Phoebe so he went to the washrooms. He had the servants warm the water and fill the porcelain tub. He didn’t have any physical injuries but he had some inside. He just sat there and sat there and slipped into darkness. 

“Freddie” he was started awake by a familiar voice. It was Brian and Freddie was still in the tub. He completely forgot about Paul for a second before it hit him again and he realized he has fallen asleep.

“What is it Brian?” he asked as he stepped out of the tub and took a look at himself in the mirror. He looked normal, his long hair was a little crazy but he looked fine. 

“Your parents want to meet with you”. 

“Can’t we do it later?” all he wanted to do right now was to lie down. 

“No, it's important, get dressed” and Brian handed him some clothes. 

“Your so demanding” Freddie tried to joke and got a little smile out of Brian. 

“Not my idea” and he stepped back away from Freddie and left him alone to get dressed. He felt trapped in his own body but nonetheless, he kept acting like he was fine.

 

“Good Evening Freddie,” Mary said as Freddie walked into the meeting room where he was supposed to meet his mom and dad. He did not expect Mary to be there. 

“Good Evening my Love” and he kissed her on the cheek. Across from them were King and Queen Balsara. “What is it you called me here for?” Freddie asked as he saw the serious look on their faces. 

“I want to discuss the wedding,” said Bomi. Freddie had avoided this discussion since he and Mary got engaged. Freddie was happy with Mary, she had been his best friend since childhood and it just made sense for them to get engaged. Freddie never really thought about actually getting married. 

“What is there to discuss?” and Mary smiled at him. 

“We want to start planning it,” Jer said and Freddie didn’t really know what to say. He liked Mary but the thought of marrying her made him uncomfortable. He just met someone he loved and being married might jeopardize it. He couldn’t say no. 

“Okay, do you have a date in mind?” he looked at Mary, it pained him to see her so happy. 

“In triduum (Three days)” He didn’t realize it would be so soon. 

“Why the rush?” the way have said it too defensively.

“Mary, you can tell him,” Jer said with a smile and Freddie focused his attention on Mary. 

“I want to have a baby” Freddie didn't know what to say, so he faked a smile.    

“We can talk about it, Three days is perfect” and he stood up to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Bomi asked as he saw Freddie leave. 

“To tend to some important business,” he said as an excuse and made his way to his bedroom where Phoebe was waiting for him.  

“Where did you-” Phoebe started but stopped when Freddie ran to him and started crying. Freddie fell apart,  it seemed like everything was falling apart.  _ Midnight _ . It kept repeating in his mind, Jim.  _ Jim _ . 

When he’s with Jim he’ll feel okay, everything will be okay. All he wanted now was to feel Jim’s lips on his and his heart against his. That was all he wanted.

* * *

Jim waited near the fountain in the center of the city. It was over 100 years old and the moon was shining on the golden accents. It seemed like it was made to be kissed beneath and for forbidden lovers. “Jim” he turned around and saw Freddie standing with a smile on his face. When he stepped closer he realized that Freddie was also crying.

“Freddie” and he opened his arms and the other man ran into them and they shared a passionate kiss. Jim felt that similar feeling of warmth like he had did the first time they kissed. “What is it dear?” he asked as they pulled away and he wiped away the tears on Freddie’s cheeks. 

“There are some things I can’t tell you but it will all make sense later” he held Jim’s face in his hand and looked him straight in the eyes. “I’m getting married in three days” he finally spits it out.

“Why so sudden?” and they sat down at the fountain while Jim held the other man’s hand. 

“Mary wants a child” his voice sounded so weak. 

“Do you want one?”. 

“No, I don’t” and he hugged Jim. “I love Mary but as a friend, I only proposed to cause my parents wanted me to, marrying her would be like incest” and the tears started again. 

“What are we going to do?” Jim didn't know what else to say. He hurt when he saw how broken Freddie seemed. 

“We have three says” Freddie suddenly seemed to perk up. “We can run away in three days, we can take whatever we need and run away to France or Spain Or-” 

“Freddie,” said Jim, Freddie almost seemed delirious and he held his shoulders to try and calm him. “We can’t”. 

“Yes we can Jim, I want to, I wanna be with you, and only you” and he laid his head against Jim’s chest.

“Freddie I wanna be with you too, but it’s risky”. 

“I don’t care” and he kissed the other man like it would be their last. “I don’t want to marry Mary, I want to marry you”. 

“I want to marry you too Freddie” and they held each other for a little while. 

“Jim,” Freddie said interrupting the silence and looking the other man in the eyes. “ _ It’s a long hard fight for love, to care for each other, to trust in one another right from the start when you're in love,” _ he said it so poetically. 

“I love you, Freddie”. 

“I love you Jim” and they sat at the fountain and watched as the night fell and the sun rose in a new day. It would be a hard fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreaciate all the comments, Kudos and bookmarks :)  
> -Brandon.


	3. Mend the Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie reveals their plans, and Jim wants to get married.

_ 2 days till the wedding..  _

As much as Freddie loved planning parties and get-togethers, he did not like planning a wedding. Especially one that wouldn’t happen. He left Mary to do most of the work, she seemed very excited about it, Freddie pretended to be just as excited. Then there was the fact that Mary wanted a baby, he would have to talk to her about that. Then there was his affair with Paul. 

When the king and queen announced the wedding would be in three days the entire kingdom was more than excited and already shopping for their reception dresses. When passing Freddie in the hall, all Paul would say was “congratulations” and shoot him an evil smile. Freddie knew that hours later he would be called into Pauls chambers and the whole routine would start up again. Freddie didn’t talk to fight back, he just endured it and thought about the life he and Jim would have after all this was over. That’s what kept him going. 

Brian, Roger, and John knew Freddie wasn't excited about the wedding and tried to support him as much as they could. Freddie still hadn't told them about his and Jim’s plan, he would today when they were all alone, that would be at noon. It all started off normal with lunch, they all liked to have their lunch together. 

“Freddie is something wrong?” Brian asked first, he had noticed Freddie barely eating, which was unlike him. 

“I had something I want to tell you guys” Freddie started and mentally prepared himself for what his friends might say. 

“You can tell us anything Fred,” Roger said and smiled at Freddie to reassure him. 

“You know the wedding in two days” Freddie knew they knew but he decided to bring it up anyway. 

“Yes, we know you aren’t happy about it,” John said honestly, he liked to get straight to the point. 

“It won’t be happening” All the men looked at Freddie confused. 

“Why not?” Brian asked. 

“Cause I won’t be here,” Freddie said simply and studied their faces for a reaction. They were mostly just confused.

“Where are you going?” John asked. 

“I and Jim came up with a plan” they all moved in closer to listen. “The day before the wedding we are going to run away, and never come back”. Freddie didn’t wanna leave his friends but he knew he had to. 

“Freddie, it's risky” Brian was looking at it from a logical perspective. There was a 50% chance this wouldn't work.

“I know, but I have to” Freddie looked down at the floor.

“We’ll help you” Roge commented and gave Freddie an approving nod. 

“You will?” he had expected them to knock him down and call him crazy. 

“It’s risky but we’ll do anything to help you, Fred, anything you need,” Brian said. Freddie felt like he was gonna cry, it would be hard to leave them but he would cherish this moment for the rest of his life. 

“Thank you, darlings” and he stood up and hugged all of them “all of you” and they all embraced in a group hug. 

“What will you say to Mary?” John asked as their hug broke apart. 

“I’ll talk to her about it” Freddie didn’t exactly have a plan or anything but he would have to tell her. Then he heard a knock on the door. 

“Freddie, dear are you in there?” It was Mary. 

“Yes, my love” and Freddie walked to open the door for her. He shot a look at the other men to tell them they needed a little bit of privacy for what he was about to tell her. 

“Good noon, Brian, Roger, and John” Mary waved as she entered and the men shot her a smile before leaving. They silently wished Freddie good luck. 

“I'm so happy you're here, I wanted to talk to you about something” she held Freddie's hand and had a big smile on her face. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something, but you go first my love” and he gave her a smile. He really did love Mary, he could trust her but he couldn't marry her. 

“Okay” and they both took a seat at the table, she seemed kind of nervous. “Remember when Jer and Bomi announced the wedding to you” and he nodded. “I said I wanted a baby”. The smile kind of faded from Freddie's face. “What's wrong, aren't you excited?” She was worried.

“Mary I love you, but-” before he could say more Mary started getting upset.

“But why Freddie, once your king you'll need an arr and people younger than me is already mothers by now” she was right, Freddie has seen mothers as young as 13.

“It's dangerous” he tried coming up with an excuse. 

“I don't care” she wasn't backing down. 

“How about we get another car instead?” He tried to make things better. 

“I don't want another cat, I want your baby” Freddie contemplated just walking away but instead he just paced around. “Freddie we are going to be husband and wife soon and I just want this one thing” her voice got louder.

“Mary-” she didn't let him finish. 

“CAN'T YOU JUST DO THIS ONE THING FOR ME” She practically screamed in his face, her face was red from anger. 

“BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO” He yelled back and the whole room was silent. 

“Why not, I would make a great mother and you're a great father we can be happy” She started crying, Freddie hated to see her cry. He took a deep sigh.

“no, we can't be happy” Mary was silent, he just walked out onto the balcony to get some air. 

“Freddie-” her voice was soft and gentle now. 

“I'm sorry Mary, you deserve so much better than me, who can't give you want you to want” he looked down at the garden below and fought back the tears. 

“Freddie I understand now, I always kind of knew” she walked up decides him and took his face in her hands. 

“ _ I-i to and mend the broken pieces, I tied to fight back the tears, they say it's just a state of mind, but it happens to everyone _ ” and he ruined away from Mary. 

“What his name?” She asked, reaching for his hand. 

“Jim” he answered honestly, he didn't wanna lie to her anymore. “He's Irish, he works as a hairdresser, he loves cats and gardening” just talking about him made Freddie smile. 

“He sounds lovely” Mary smiled at him. 

“He is” and he smiled back at her and they went in for a hug. 

“What are you gonna do?” she wanted to help as much as she could. 

“It sounds crazy” he started. 

“I've known you all my life, nothing sounds crazy anymore” and they both laughed. 

“The plan is that the night before the wedding, we are going to run away” he didn't sugarcoat anything and just told the truth. 

“I'll help” she nodded and a light lit up in Freddie's eye. 

“That makes four of you” and he smiled before hugging her.

“I'm going to miss you, but I want you to be happy” she also started crying.

“I'll miss you too” and he held onto her for just a little while longer.

* * *

 

_ The wedding is in two days  _ Jim thought as he approached the place he was meant to go. It was now or never. “Good morning Father James,” Jim said with a smile as he approached the church when Father James was just about to unlock the door. 

“Good morning Seamus” Father James liked to call Jim by his real name, Seamus. Jim had known him since he first moved here and they had become good friends, even though Jim wasn't very religious. 

“Can I talk with you inside?” Jim had something very important to ask him. 

“Yes, Yes, come in” he gestured to the door as they stepped into the big church, and were finally protected from the elements. “What would you like to talk about Seamus?” They took a seat in the front row of the rows and rows of chairs. 

“I’ve met someone” Jim stated simply, Father James smiled at him, he knew Jim liked men and had absolutely no problem with it. 

“That’s wonderful Jim, who is it?” He was genuinely happy for him. 

“Prince Freddie Mercury” then James’s face turned pale, he couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. After looking at Jim for a few seconds he realized he wasn't joking.

“Oh, Seamus, oh I-i” he was speechless, what was this all about? 

“I know it sounds crazy, but I really do love him, I want you to marry us” Jim looked James right in the eyes. James looked at his hands before finally speaking. 

“I’ll happily do it, when?” He smiled at Jim and gave an approving nod. It was crazy and risky but he wanted Jim to be happy. 

“Will tonight work? At midnight” Jim reached into his shirt and pulled out a little box to look at. Inside was a gold ring, it cost Jim an arm and leg but it was beautiful. 

“I’ll be here, it will be my pleasure Seamus” and he stood up and shook Jim’s hand. 

“Thank you, father, for doing this” and he pulled James into a hug. This meant more to Jim that he could ever express in words. 

“I'll see you tonight” and Jim left the church with a hop in his step. He didn’t tell Freddie so he would have to find some way to get to him, but all he really cared about was marrying the love of his life.  

* * *

_ Later that night…  _

Freddie sat on the balcony, the sun was setting and the stars were out. It was cold but he could care less, he needed some air. The day had been emotionally draining, then he thought of Jim. He wished he could talk to Jim about what happened, hear his voice, and hear his cute laugh.  He missed him so much. 

Then there was rustling in the bushes, that knocked Freddie out of his train of thought. It was too dark to see what it was. “Who’s there?” Freddie yelled, he wasn't in any danger since he was on the balcony but it creeped him out. 

“Freddie, it’s me” and Freddie let a deep breath out when he saw it was only Jim but then his face turned to concern. 

“What are you doing here!, they could have seen you” He was talking about the guards that surrounded the castle, he had no idea how he got in. 

“They didn’t, I’m fine” and he walked out into the garden and Freddie saw him better in the moonlight. 

“Why are you here?” Freddie was happy to see him but he didn’t want Jim to get caught. 

“Come down and I’ll tell you,” Jim said, Freddie was about 2 stories from the ground now on the balcony.

“Hold on,” Freddie said as he rushed into his bedroom and retrieved some sheets from the closet. He used to do this all the time when he was a kid and wanted to sneak out of the castle but couldn’t. A few cuts and ties later, he had made a rope out of the sheets. “You’ll catch me if I fall right?” Freddie yelled as he threw the rope down. 

“I’ll catch you I promise,” Jim said as he studied the rope and held his arms open in case he fell. 

“Okay, Okay” he kept repeating as he climbed down the rope and was trying not to think about falling. He finally stopped panicking when his feet finally touched the ground. He didn’t say anything to Jim before he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. “Are you gonna tell me why your here now?” and they both laughed while they held each other. 

“I have something to give you” and he reached into his coat and pulled out the little box and opened it, and showing Freddie the golden band. 

“Jim, it’s beautiful,” he said as he took the ring and Jim put it on his finger. 

“Marry me,” Jim said and held Freddie’s face in his hand. 

“Jim, I love you, yes I will marry you” and he wrapped his arms around his neck and gave Jim a hug. 

“Come with me” and he grabbed his hand and led him to the gate he came from. 

“Where are we going?” Freddie asked he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he looked at his new ring. 

“To get married,” Jim said with a smile and ran with Freddie in the cover of night. 

 

“Hello, Father James,” Jim said as they walked into the church, with Freddie hanging onto his hand. 

“Hello Seamus, your majesty” and he bowed his head. 

“Call me Freddie, darling, and your name is Seamus?” Freddie looked at Jim with confusion and shook James’s hand. 

“No one can pronounce it so I just use Jim”. 

“I think it’s a nice name” and he gave Jim a kiss on the cheek. “Sorry I didn’t wear anything formal,” he said to James and gestured to his colorful kimono. 

“I think you look lovely,” Jim said and squeezed onto his lover's hand. 

“Should we begin?” and James gestured to the stair where they were supposed to stand. 

“Yes, yes,” Jim said and they went to the front of the church. Jim thought Freddie was beautiful, his long hair was a little messy but still silky, his face was smooth and flawless, his smile shined brightly. Freddie didn’t take his eyes off Jim and looked straight into his Guinness' eyes.  They tuned out Father James and just looked at each other until finally, he said: 

“May your love live forever” and that was the cue that the ceremony was over. Jim wrapped his arms around Freddie’s small waist and kissed him passionately like it was their first. Freddie cherished this moment, the wedding would be soon and their plan would go into effect. During that, their fates would be up in the air and in the lap of the gods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I really appreciate all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. Tell me what you think of the story in the comments.   
> -Brandon


	4. Live for Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night they plan to run away finally arrives, Freddie invited Jim to a ball and things take a turn.

_ 1 day till the wedding…. _

_ Midnight.  _ Freddie would meet Jim at midnight that very day. Midnight seemed like years away for him, but there was still so much to do in the daytime. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner, and all the nobles would be attending. It would be Freddie’s last ball in the palace so he decided to make it more interesting.

 

_ The rehearsal dinner is tonight, I want you to be there. I have sent an invitation, I expect to see you there. _

_ ~Love, your husband Freddie  _

 

Was inviting Jim stupid? Probably. Freddie didn’t care, he wanted to show him the castle before they left and he would be so lonely. Jim agreed since it was their last time in the city of Rhye, of course, he would be in disguise. “You look amazing dear,” Mary said when Freddie was trying on the outfit he would be sporting that evening. 

Freddie loved balls but this one just didn’t excite him like all the others he had attended. It was his parent's idea if he had to go along. The only thing on his mind was Jim, Brian, Roger, and John, they still had to finalize their plan for tonight. “Thank you darling” Freddie said with a smile to Mary. He did like the outfit, it was mostly white but the jacket was yellow, his favorite color. Then he had an idea.

After trying on the outfit he excused himself and went to his personal bathroom. He would be leaving soon and he didn’t wanna be recognized, so he picked up the blade from the counter and started chopping at his hair. He liked his long hair, but he had kind of outgrown it now and now was the perfect time to change it. He kept chopping until it was a nice, presentable cropped length.

He looked at himself. He looked like a completely different person. He wondered if Jim would like it, his husband, he loved the word husband. Then he snapped out of his daydreaming and went back to what he needed to do. Fine Brian, Roger, and John first. 

“You look twelve years old Freddie,” Roger said when they saw Freddie’s hair. He finally found the three men on the opposite side of the huge castle.

“Darling, I know I look beautiful but that's not what I wanted you three for” Freddie started.

“Is it about tonight?” Brian asked he could sense the anxiety in Freddie. 

“Yes,,” he said simply before continuing “I need you guys to get something for me”. 

“Anything Freddie?” John said, even though he thought it was stupid to run away, he still wanted to help Freddie. 

“I need a carriage to take us out of town” That was the only part of his plan that was still missing. His plan so far consisted of this: 

  1. Distract the guards (Which Phoebe will be taking care of)
  2. Sneak out of the castle without being noticed 
  3. Meet Jim in town 
  4. Ride away in the carriage (Which they will hopefully be providing) 
  5. Ride to docks and sail to France (He knew people who knew how to sail) 
  6. Start a new life



The plan seemed simple enough but it something was inevitably going to go wrong. Freddie just had to pray that everything would work out. “I know someone,” Roger said when he talked about the carriage. 

“Good, tell them to meet near the fountain” and Freddie thought to himself, this might actually work out. 

“When will you be going,” John asked. 

“Midnight, but don’t worry Deaky, I will make sure to say goodbye before I leave” Freddie was probably gonna cry but he had to go. 

“You better,” John said with a smile. 

“Are you boys ready for the ball tonight?” Freddie tried to lighten the mood. 

“I’m excited,” Brian said. 

“Balls are boring,” Roger said, typical Roger. 

“I’ll get to see Veronica” John started blushing. Veronica was the woman John has had his eyes on since he was young, and she always attended this kind of things.

“I’ll cheer for you darling” and John blushed even harder. It would be a shame he wouldn’t be able to see John marry Veronica or have children with her, but he would write to them whenever he could. “I can help you guys dress up,” Freddie said excitedly, and he pulled the boys to the wardrobe. He loved dressing them up, and this would be his last time so he wanted to make them look extra nice. The boys went along with it since it made Freddie happy, and they were silently cherishing these moments.  

* * *

 

Jim had just finished up his last customer for today, or shall he say his last in Rhye. It was sad leaving his shop behind but he knew he could always get another shop, but not another Freddie. He imagined that France would be like, do they even have hairdressers? He would have to wait and see. Running away was against Jim’s better judgment but it was the only way he and Freddie could be together. His husband and him. 

He looked down at the ring on his finger and thought of last night. They had been married and shared the deepest, most passionate kiss that still hadn't left Jim’s lips even when it was over. He snapped out of his train of thought when he heard the gossip outside. All the noblewoman were discussing the wedding, which they didn’t know wouldn’t be happening.  If Freddie had not asked him, he would never have thought of going to the rehearsal dinner. 

Then he remembered something. He walked out of to the back of his shop and into the small crate of dirt he kept. Inside were two yellow roses he had been growing since he first met Freddie all those days ago. They had just reached their full bloom and were ready to be cut. Jim was going to give it to Freddie as a present. 

In France, he and Freddie would have a garden. They could grow their own flowers and have the most beautiful roses in the world, it would be amazing. Jim wasn’t much for daydreaming but tonight would be life-changing. Jim suddenly jumped up when he heard the sound of the door to his shop closing. He settled down when he realized it was just Peter. 

“You startled me,” Jim said when he stepped out where Peter could see him. 

“Sorry, I just came to give a message,” Peter said. 

“Is it from Freddie?” he already knew it was but he just wanted to make sure. 

“Yes, he said the plan is complete and he expects you to look your best tonight” of course he does, Jim thought to himself. Freddie loved looking nice and having everyone else look nice as well. 

“Tell him I look forward to seeing him” Jim replied. 

“Remember to wear this” and Peter gave him a white mask.

“Not sure it would match my outfit but it will work” and the two men laughed together. Jim would miss Peter but he didn’t let him know it.  _ Midnight _ . _ Just survive until midnight.  _

* * *

 

“Ready Freddie?” Roger asked, knocking Freddie out of his daze. The ball was starting and everyone was entering the ballroom. 

“Yes,,” Freddie said, looking at himself in the mirror one more time before leaving his bedroom and heading to the stairway that leads to the ballroom. Mary was waiting for him. “You look lovely” he complimented, she was wearing a long all white gown, similar to her wedding dress. Expect people will actually get to see this one. 

“You look very handsome,” she said before the band started and the big doors opened. He had entered into hundreds of balls the same way but he loved to entertain the people by smiling and waving. This time the first thing Freddie looked for was the white mask he gave Jim. He found him near the front of the ballroom, he looked at Freddie like he was the only person in the room. Freddie didn’t take his eyes off him, even when they had reached the end of the stairs and when dancing had started. 

This ball had started with a waltz dance where people would form two lines and switch partners. Jim wasn't much of a dancer, but he had to talk to Freddie, so he went along. Freddie seemed to levitate when he danced, he didn’t pay much attention to who he was dancing with, he was just waiting until he reached Jim. He laughed to himself when he saw Jim almost trip over his own feet. The dancing had been going on for a few minutes before Freddie was finally faced to face with his husband. 

“Hello, my husband,” Freddie said and saw the blush rush up the Irish man’s cheeks. 

“Hello, my love” and he almost tripped when they did the turn. 

“Meet me outside the ballroom, I’ll be waiting” and he moved in closer to when he laid a small kiss on Jim’s cheek before they switched partners. The dancing went on for a few minutes before they all broke apart and went on with conversing. Freddie managed to slip out during it and found himself in the dark hall of the castle, waiting for his love. Waiting felt like forever but his heart fluttered when he heard the sound of the door shutting and saw Jim, standing before him with his mask in hand.

Freddie didn’t even wait before running to Jim and wrapping his arms around his neck and pull him into a passionate kiss. Jim was surprised at first but melted into the kiss seconds later and cherishing the feeling of Freddie’s soft lips on his. “You look beautiful,” Jim said as they pulled away and ran his hands through Freddie’s now short hair “You cut your hair?”. 

“I needed a change,” Freddie said blushing, and entwining his hand in his husbands “Do you like it?”. 

“It’s beautiful” and he kissed him again, they didn’t care who may or may not be watching them. 

“I want to show you something,” he said and pulled on Jim’s hand before he could protest. He felt like a teenager again, holding hands and running through the halls of the castle with no worries in the world. With the man he loved. 

“Can I have a hint?” Jim said as he ran, Freddie had a death grip on his hand. 

“No, but you’ll like it I promise” and he smiled at Jim. Jim thought he had a nice smile, so big and bright, it made the entire world around them fade away. They ran for what felt like through the whole castle until finally, Freddie stopped in front of a large door. No one was guarding it since everyone was at the ball. “Ready?” he asked before opening the door and Jim just nodded and prepared for what could be behind the door. 

Jim stood in awe for a second as he processed the room before him. It wasn't really a room, it was a beautiful greenhouse that had a view of the entire city beneath them. It had a hundred different flowers and plants, Freddie knew he would like it.  “Freddie this is” Jim just looked at the man who had a huge grin on his face and walked up the different flowers to look at them. 

“Do you like it?” Freddie moved closer to Jim and held his hand. 

“I love it” and he pressed a kiss to Freddie’s soft lips. “Oh, I forgot to give you something” and he reached into his pocket and pulled out two yellow roses. 

“Jim, their beautiful” His eyes lit up as he took the beautiful roses and looked at them. 

“Your beautiful” and Jim took one of the roses from his hand and placed it on Freddie’s ear. Freddie looked through his long lashes at the man he loved. 

“I love you” and he wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck. 

“I love you Freddie” and they merged into a passionate kiss. As they kissed Jim could feel Freddie’s hand moving from his neck and onto his chest. Freddie grinned to himself as he grabbed for the buttons of Jim’s shirt. “Hey, Hey,” Jim said as they separated and he saw Freddie’s devilish grin as he continued unbuttoning Jim’s shirt. 

“Jim” and he moved his mouth close to Jim’s ear “I want to” and he slid his hand into the brim of the Irish man’s pants. 

“Freddie” was all he could get out. 

The night seems like a blur of touches, sensations, and moans of pleasure. The only things Jim noticed was Freddie’s eyes. The look of pure ecstasy and love in his big brown eyes,  _ they were beautifu _ l. 

“I have to go” Jim finally said his breathing calmed and his legs started working again. Freddie let out a soft whimper before finally releasing Jim from his hold. 

“Will I see you at midnight?” Midnight as only a few hours away. He just wished he could run now and never look back. 

“Yes, my love” and he pressed their lips together one last time before he went to collect his clothes from the floor. 

“Goodbye, my sun” Freddie said dramatically as he waved goodbye. 

“Goodbye, my moon” and he blew his husband a kiss before he left the room and made his way back to the ballroom and left the castle without even being noticed. 

 

“Nobels are such pigs” Roger complained as Freddie entered the ballroom and saw the mess that was left for them to pick up.

“Don’t be so dramatic darling?” Freddie said as he tried to help clean up with Roger, Brian, and John. 

“Excuse me, Prince Freddie,” said a young servant who came up behind him when he was talking to the three other men.      

“Yes, what is it?” Freddie asked. 

“Sir, Prenter has asked to see you,” the servant said, this would be the last time he would ask to see him. 

“Fine, boys” he looked over at Roger, Brian, and John. “Come with me”. 

“Sir Prenter had requested that you come alone” she continued. 

“Well screw his request” Freddie snapped back. He was done being pushed around. The servant said no more as she led Freddie and his company down to where Sir. Prenter would be. 

“Thank you,” Freddie said as he sent the servant away. 

“Why’d you have us come, Fred?” Brian asked he was just as confused as the other two where. 

“Stay here, and if you hear something, come and get me” He provided no further explanation as he opened Paul’s door. Paul was standing in the middle of the room, like a lion looking at its prey. Freddie didn’t want to be prey anymore. 

“Freddie” he started but Freddie walked quickly, holding his head up high as he got up in Paul’s face. Freddie looked at the man with a death glare. 

“Don’t say another word” he spit with such venom in his words. “I’m done being your toy, tell whoever you want now, do whatever you want, I don’t care. But I’m not your little bitch anymore” and he stomped to the door. He was stopped by the sound of Paul’s voice. 

“I know about your plan” those five words, were all he said. 

“What?” But before Freddie could say more, his vision turned red. 

He felt it. The feeling of something hard against his face and the  _ blood _ . There was so much blood. He felt the hard floor when he hit the ground. He heard the yells, from three people’s voices. 

They were Brian, Roger, and John. He heard their shouts, he couldn't hear much else. He tried picking himself up, his vision was blurred by the blood that was running down his face. Then he saw a flash of something silver.  _ A dagger _ .  

They were right. Everyone who said their plan would never work, they were all right. All he said before slipping into darkness was “Jim” and then he was swept into the darkness. They were right, It really is a hard life.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter. Please leave Kuos, bookmarks and comments. I apprecite it.   
> -Brandon


	5. I don't want my freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their story concludes and another begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter WOO! Thank you so much for reading. I also write other queen fanfic like one with Rufus Taylor and Luke Deacon if you wanna cheak those out.   
> -Brandon

When Roger heard the sound of something thumping to the ground, he knew something was wrong. He didn’t even think twice before bursting through the door of Prenters door with Brian and John following behind him. The first thing he noticed was Freddie on the floor with blood coming from his head and Prenter standing over him like he was prey. Roger pulled out his dagger and came charging towards Paul, John went over to Freddie to see if he was okay. All the yelling seemed like white noise,  _ he hurt _ Freddie kept repeating in his mind as he thought of slashing Paul’s throat. 

Brian was trying to hold Paul back but he was too fast, and he was trying to slash at Roger but he kept missing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see John helping Freddie up, he was also yelling for them to stop. Then Roger finally managed to get the dagger out of Paul’s hand and kick him in the couch, once he was done he rushed over to look at Freddie. “Freddie, are you okay?” Roger asked, pushing John away to get a better look at him. 

“Yeah, but what about Paul-” Roger cut him off. 

“Don’t worry about him, let's get you out of here” and he turned around with Freddie but then all hell broke loose. It all happened in a flash but from what he could see, Brian was on the floor in a daze, Paul was up again and holding the dagger. He didn’t even have time to think before Paul came charging towards them. Freddie stepped in front of them. 

 

_ He wasn't gonna get anyone else hurt because of him.  _ They all yelled for him to move but he stood his ground. He was preparing to feel the cold blade pierce his chest but he didn't, Paul had missed and stabbed under his arm but didn’t hit him. 

Instead, he stabbed something behind him. Behind Freddie was John.  _ He stabbed John _ .

Freddie realized this a second too late and when he turned around he saw John’s chest soaked with blood as he fell to the ground. Poor sweet John bleeding out on the floor. Freddie didn’t even think before he pulled the dagger out of his friend's chest, turn around and slash the blade towards the person in front of him. 

He slashed Paul Prenters throat with only one fatal swoop of the blade. Blood from his neck came shooting out at Freddie, now he was covered in Paul’s, his own and his best friends blood. “JOHN” Freddie screamed after killing Paul and fell to his knees as he held his friend who was losing blood. 

“Freddie” he let out weakly, Freddie, Roger, and Brian surrounded him. Brian was trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding but he knew it was no use. 

“We're gonna get you out of here, you’ll be okay” Freddie pleaded as he stoked John’s pale face and hair. Trying to hold onto the hope that his friend would be okay. 

“Fred,” Brian said and Freddie looked and saw that his hands were soaked in blood,  _ there was nothing he could do _ .   

“No, No, NO” he yelled and tried pushing and shoving for John to open his eyes again. His eyes were closed, his body was pale and his blood covered the floor. 

“He’s gone,” Roger said as they all started crying.

“No, No he’s not” Freddie was crying and still holding John’s corpse. Then they heard footsteps, guards. Paul had told them everything. 

“Freddie you have to go,” Brian said, trying to pull Freddie away. 

“NO, I can't just leave him here” he held on with a death grip. 

“We’ll get him, but now you have to go,” Roger said and Freddie finally let go. 

“Take care of him” was all Freddie got out as he heard the guard's footsteps coming closer. 

_ He didn’t look back, he just ran and ran and ran. _

 

_ Darkness,  _ he was running in the darkness, he had no idea where he was going.  _ Jim _ , find Jim was the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the ground and giving up. His head wound was throbbing and blood was covering his face and clothes, he looked like an animal. He must have gone through the forest, he could hear the leaves breaking as he ran. Brian, Roger, and John, would they be okay? Should he go back? 

No doubt he would be killed for killing Paul, but now death seemed like the easy way out. 

Light, after running for what felt like hours he could finally see the moonlight in the clearing ahead. Wagons, people were following him but he didn't care, he had to get to Jim. 

 

Jim waited by the fountain. Freddie was late like he always is but this time something seemed off. He wasn't going to leave without Freddie so he just waited. Near the fountain a little way where the forest, he couldn't see through it but he did see something. A figure running out, he didn't see who it was but he saw that it was covered in something. Then he heard his name “JIM, JIM”, the figure was calling for him. 

“Who’s there?” He yelled and when the figure got closer, he saw who it was. It was from Freddie. He looked dazed, confused, he was covered in what Jim realized was blood and his head was bleeding. “Freddie” and when he stepped closer, Freddie collapsed into his arms. 

“Jim, Jim” Freddie moaned as Jim held him as he cried. 

“Freddie dear, what happened?” Jim asked as he held his lovers face in his hands. 

“Paul-he found out-” He was saying between tears. “He-he killed John- I cut his throat” Jim didn’t know how to react. 

“Oh dear,” and he held Freddie closer to him. 

“We-we have to go,” he said in a rush and pulled on his hand as a carriage pulled up near the fountain. 

“Your head’ Jim made his stop of he could get a better look at his wound.  

“Don’t worry about me, we have to go!” he practically yelled and pulled on his hand. “We need to-” he opened the carriage door and was met with the face of an unfriendly visitor, the police. 

“Freddie Mercury, you are under arrest for the murder of Sir Prenter” Freddie tried to run from the man and yell for Jim but he was hit across the face and rope was tied about his wrist. 

“JIM, JIM” he yelled but another man was already holding Jim down while Freddie screamed and cried. 

“FREDDIE” He tried to break free but received a kick in the stomach and felt the rope around his wrist and a bag was pulled over his head. He was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

 

“FREDDIE, FREDDIE, FRED” He kept hearing his name being called over and over again. His head hurt, his whole body hurt. Freddie had no idea where he was, all he felt where the metal shackles on his arms and legs, and he couldn’t see anything. “FRED” then he recognized the voice. 

“BRIAN, ROGER” he yelled, his friends where alive. 

“Where here Fred” Brian reassured him. 

“What happened, where are we?” he had about one hundred questions in his mind. 

“We’re in the dungeon Freddie” Roger was speaking now. “After you left, I and Brian got caught and they locked us up here”. 

“Where’s Jim?” and he looked up and saw a small window with bars over them, it was now morning. 

“We don’t know” Brian tried braking it to him gently. Then the doors opened and light from a torch filled the room. Freddie could see Brian and Roger in the cell across from him, they looked pretty beat up. Then before Freddie could say more, he felt a hard grip on his arm and his shackles being unlocked as he was pulled from the room. 

“BRIAN, ROGER” he yelled for them in hoped somebody would save him. 

“FREDDIE” they yelled but he could no longer hear them as he was pulled from the dungeon. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Freddie struggled against the person holding him but he was too weak. 

 

Then he arrived in a new room. This one was different from the others, it had a table and a chair. “What the-” before he could ask a question he was pulled into the chair and shackled to the floor. Then a man entered, he had fancy clothing on and a badge for the Rhye Police. 

“Freddie” was all the man said as he sat down across from Freddie. 

“Who are you?” Freddie spat back and gave the man in front of him a death glare.

“The leader of the Rhye Police” he didn’t give a name. 

“Let me go this instance, I am the prince” and he tried struggling against his restraints. 

“I can’t do that” the man didn’t look away from Freddie and remained calm the entire time. 

“WHY NOT!” he yelled. 

“You murdered Paul Prenter”  and Freddie became silent for a few minutes.

“He attacked me” he was telling the truth but they probably didn’t believe him. 

“He told us everything,” the man said simply and Fred was taken aback. Paul told them about Jim, Jim was under arrest. 

“Where is he?” his voice became gentle, he didn’t care about himself anymore, he just wanted to make sure Jim was okay. 

“Being questioned” his eyes seemed so cold. 

“What did Paul tell you?” Freddie knew he probably left out a lot of the truth. 

“That you and Mr. Hutton had been having an affair and that Jim was working for the Irish people” working for the Irish people? What did that mean? 

“Are you calling me a traitor?” he wanted nothing more than to scream in his face. 

“Look, if you tell me everything about Hutton, you will be freed” the man offered him, but Freddie didn’t even have to think about his answer. 

“What will happen to Jim?”. 

“He will be killed for his treason” he showed no emotion in his voice. 

“ _ I don’t want my freedom, there's no reason for living with a broken heart _ ” and he looked at the floor. 

“I see you have made your decision” and the man got up quickly and the man who had dragged Freddie in came back out and dragged him out. 

“You won’t get away with this” was all Freddie could get out before he was dragged out. Then a sudden realization hit Freddie.  _ He was going to die _ . 

 

Jim didn’t even remember his interrogation. All he remembered was being accused of being a trader but he isn't budging so they gave up. Now he was back in his cell, his hand and feet were shackled and the room was cold and dark. What were they doing to Freddie? Was he okay? Jim had no idea. 

He could hear some yelling but he had no idea if it was Freddie or someone else, or if Freddie was even alive. Then the door opened and he got the answer to his questions.  

“JIM” Freddie yelled as he was thrown to the cold floor in front of Jim’s cell. He quickly crawled up to the cars and reached through to hold his lover's hand. 

“Freddie” and both of the men started crying while they held hands through the bars. “Are you okay?” and he squeezed Freddie’s hand for dear life. 

“I’m alright” Freddie was a crying mess. “Jim, we don’t have much time” he was panicked now. 

“Love, we’ll-” but he was cut off. 

“Darling, if I die, I want you to know I don’t regret a thing, I love you Jim Hutton” and there was enough room for them to share a kiss. 

“Freddie, I love you, more than anything” and then a man burst through the door and took hold of Freddie. 

“JIM, I LOVE YOU” he screamed and reached for Jim but it was no use. _ That would be the last time he would see him _ . 

“I LOVE YOU FREDDIE” Jim screamed as he broke down in tears. 

 

The sun was setting and so were the two lovers lives. Everyone was gathered in the public square, including the royal family. Today was supposed to be the wedding between Mary and Freddie, but now she looked at the execution square to see her fiance be executed. The king was saying nothing but the queen was in distress and was holding back tears. 

“The execution will begin in a moment” yelled the man who would be the one swinging the sword. All the citizens just looked on, not saying anything. Then Freddie was dragged out, he had a bag over his face and his clothes were ripped and ragged. Jim was dragged out next. 

The light was blinding when Freddie’s bag was pulled from his head. He looked around, everyone was looking at him, some with pity and some with disgust. He looked up and saw his parents and Mary looking down at him. He was trapped. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS, I AM YOUR PRINCE” He yelled in a desperate plea for his life, but no one batted an eye. 

“Bring him up here” the man yelled as they unmasked Jim and pulled him to the piece of stone that was soaked with dried blood. 

“NO, NO, NO PLEASE” Freddie screamed in hoped they would let Jim go. Freddie couldn’t do anything but watch as they dragged his lover away. Jim was kneeling over the stone, all eyes on him as Freddie broke down in tear. Then his tears dried as Freddie looked at all of them with a glare of death. 

“Jim Hutton you have been sentenced to death for treason, do you have any last words?” the man said and Jim just looked at Freddie who was screaming.

“Yes,” he answered simply. “I did it for love” and he looked at Freddie’s big brown eyes for one last time. 

“NO, NO” Freddie screamed as Jim still looked at him as his head was laid on the stone. 

“Freddi-” but he couldn’t get the last word out before the sword was swung and Jim was dead in one fatal swoop. 

“JIM, JIM” Freddie had lost it, he was panting and when the guards untied him, he reached into a pocket in his pants and took out something he had been hiding. A pill of Cyanide. 

He swallowed the pill before anyone could stop him. He collapsed to the ground, foaming at the mouth as everyone was gasping in shock. 

In the square lied the bodies of two lovers. Jim and Freddie. Two men who met by fate and died because of it.  _ It really is a hard life. _

* * *

 

_ Now hundreds of years later, there is no Rhye. There is a Freddie and there is a Jim. They don’t meet at a ball but more of at a bar. “Can I buy you a drink?” the man says, Jim looked up and sees him. He looks so familiar but he can’t put his finger on it.  _

_ Jim Hutton was a hairdresser, Just a hair dressed in London. Freddie Mercury was a rockstar, not a prince. They meet again. It’s still a hard life but this time…...It would be different.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading the story and dont forget to cheak out my other stories and leave comments and Kudos telling me what you think.   
> -Brandon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Kudos and bookmarks are appreaciated. Thanks for reading :)  
> -Brandon.


End file.
